


Historias de Terror

by Tarma_Jones



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), King of Fighters
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Gen, Horror, Night Terrors
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma_Jones/pseuds/Tarma_Jones
Summary: Compilado de adaptaciones de Creepypastas que he escrito, mayormente contadas por Dross Rotzank en su serie "Dross cuenta 3 historias de terror" . Ajústate el cinturón, apaga las luces y disfrútalas, cada capítulo es una historia deferente.





	1. Algo pasó en la Base aérea de Matsushima

**ALGO PASÓ EN LA BASE AÉREA DE MATSUSHIMA**

Un hombre conducía su automóvil por la ciudad de Ishinomaki en la prefectura de Miyagi, en dirección a la Base Aérea de Matsushima, utilizada por las Fuerzas Nacionales de Autodefensa y ubicada a 12,2 Km al oeste de dicho distrito.

El sujeto era rubio, de ojos celestes e iba vestido con un pantalón de jean gris y camisa rosa, en uno de los bolsillos de su pecho llevaba una credencial, la grabadora y el block de notas sobre el asiento del acompañante terminaban de evidenciar el hecho de que el hombre era un reportero o un periodista.

Se dirigía a ese lugar porque había oído de un extraño suceso ocurrido en un hospital abandonado cerca de la base aérea, jamás se encontró explicación del hecho ni se supo exactamente qué pasó, entonces él, atraído por el halo de misterio alrededor del caso, viajó desde Tokio hasta allí para entrevistar al militar que le habían contado que presenció lo que ocurrió, no sabía si el hombre estaría dispuesto a aceptar la entrevista pero no lo comprobaría si no lo intentaba.

Fue con esa intención que condujo hasta la base y cuando llegó, un soldado en la entrada se aproximó hacia su auto.

\- ¿Qué necesita, señor? Esta es un área militar – pregunta el guardia

\- Vengo a ver al Sargento Darien Mamoru Chiba – responde el hombre mirando su block de notas

\- ¿Por qué asunto lo busca? ¿Usted quién es? – interroga el soldado

\- Disculpe no me he presentado, mi nombre es Andrew Motoki Furuhata y soy periodista del diario Yomiuri Shimbun de Tokio, querría hacerle una entrevista al Sargento Chiba.

\- ¿Qué tipo de entrevista? ¿Cómo conoce al Sargento Chiba si usted es de Tokio? – pregunta extrañado el guardia

\- Un amigo que vive cerca de aquí me habló sobre el extraño hecho del hospital abandonado y me mencionó que el Sargento estuvo presente allí, solo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el tema –

Apenas oye esto, la expresión de la cara del guardia cambia a una mezcla de tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Andrew, eso no hizo más que aumentar su curiosidad.

\- Espere aquí, veré si el Sargento está dispuesto a recibirlo – responde el militar alejándose rápido

Mientras meditaba sobre la reacción del soldado y se preguntaba qué tan terrible habrá sido lo que pasó para que quien lo recibiera mostrara esa tristeza, habrá transcurrido más o menos media hora hasta que el rubio ve regresar al mismo soldado de antes, acompañado de una hermosa mujer soldado vestida con uniforme de combate negro, largo cabello negro y ojos púrpuras.

\- Adelante señor, el Sargento Chiba lo recibirá en este mismo instante, la Mayor Hino lo guiará – informa el hombre cuando llega cerca del auto de Andrew

El periodista agradece al guardia y cruza la entrada, rápidamente la mujer sube al auto.

\- Siga derecho hasta que yo le indique que doble – dice secamente la chica

\- Se lo agradezco, ¿Usted es? – pregunta el reportero

\- Mayor Rei Hino, ¿Y quién es usted? ¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Cómo conoce al Sargento Chiba? – pregunta la muchacha mirando fijamente al rubio

\- Soy Andrew Motoki Furuhata, periodista del diario Yomiuri Shimbun de Tokio y busco hacerle una entrevista al Sargento Chiba – responde el de ojos celestes

\- No me ha respondido la última pregunta, señor Furuhata ¿De dónde conoce al Sargento? – remarca la militar estudiando con su mirada los gestos de Andrew.

\- Un amigo que vive en Ishinomaki me habló de él y por eso estoy aquí, solo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas – dice Andrew un poco intimidado por ese penetrante y bello par de ojos púrpuras que lo observaban atentamente

\- ¿Qué tipo de preguntas? ¿Quién es su amigo? – continua preguntado Rei

\- Mi amigo se llama Ryo Urawa y fue soldado aquí hasta que abandonó la Fuerza, me habló de un hecho que ocurrió en un hospital abandonado cerca de ésta base y me dijo que el Sargento Chiba estuvo ahí – responde el rubio viendo como apenas escucha eso, la militar se pone muy triste.

\- El hospital abandonado… maldito lugar… – responde Rei con amargura mientras algunas lágrimas se asoman por sus bellos ojos púrpuras

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – indaga el periodista sacando un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y alargándoselo a ella

\- Estoy bien, no se preocupe – contesta la Mayor agarrando el pañuelo

\- A juzgar por su reacción, ¿Usted sabe sobre lo que pasó en el hospital abandonado? – pregunta Andrew esperando obtener alguna información previa

\- Lo que usted quiera saber se lo dirá el Sargento, solo le dejaré un aviso: si usted es listo jamás, pero jamás se le ocurra pensar siquiera en acercarse a ese maldito lugar, conténtese con poder realizar su entrevista – contesta la chica de una forma poco amable

\- Entiendo no se enoje, tranquilícese Mayor… usted estuvo ahí también entonces.

\- No estuve ahí y solo iré a ese condenado hospital a colocar cargas explosivas para derrumbarlo, ya que eso es lo que tendríamos haber hecho antes de… 

\- ¿Antes de qué, Mayor Hino? – pregunta interesado Andrew

\- Olvídelo señor Furuhata, doble aquí hacia la derecha y continúe por esta callejuela hasta donde yo le indique – responde Rei señalando hacia su derecha

\- ¿Porque no derrumban el lugar ahora? – interroga el reportero mientras obedece

\- Porque los altos mandos no tienen las pelotas para dar la orden, ya que tienen miedo... pero si ellos no dan la orden, lo haré yo por mi cuenta así que usted esté atento a las noticias, porque de que acabaré con ese condenado hospital, lo acabaré – responde enojada la Mayor

\- Entiendo… 

Ambos quedan en silencio mientras el coche continúa por la callejuela con casas a los costados hasta que llegan a una algo más grande que el resto, cuando Rei le dice al hombre que se detenga.

\- Siga por el pasillo que ve en la entrada y tome el ascensor a su derecha hasta el primer piso, allí encontrará la oficina del Sargento – dice secamente la chica mientras desciende del auto

\- Gracias Mayor - responde Andrew a la muchacha que se aleja, sin obtener más respuesta de ella

Luego de la charla con la mujer militar, la curiosidad del periodista no había hecho más que aumentar, a juzgar por cómo la Mayor se había puesto cuando le mencionó el hospital abandonado, Andrew dedujo que sea lo que sea que haya pasado allí, de seguro fue algo traumático y terrible.

Mientras seguía meditando en eso, el hombre camina hasta el ascensor tal como le había indicado Rei y una vez que lo toma sube hasta el primer piso, una vez allí pregunta a un soldado sobre la oficina del Sargento Chiba y aquel le indica la tercera puerta a la izquierda.

El reportero llega hasta la puerta indicada y toca la misma antes de entrar, una voz masculina desde adentro le indica que puede pasar.

Un hombre joven de complexión robusta, cabello negro y ojos celestes se acerca a saludar al periodista apenas éste entra a la oficina.

\- Buenas noches señor, soy el Sargento Darien Chiba aunque usted ya sabe quién soy – dice amablemente el militar

\- Un placer conocerlo Sargento, soy Andrew Furuhata reportero del diario Yomiuri Shimbun de Tokio.

\- El gusto es mío señor Furuhata, primeramente quiero preguntarle ¿Cómo me conoce? – indaga el de cabello negro

\- Un amigo que vive cerca de ésta base fue soldado aquí hasta que se fue, él me hablo de usted, Ryo Urawa es su nombre.

\- Ryo sí lo conozco, era un excelente soldado y fue una lástima que decidiera dejarnos, dígame… ¿Qué es lo que vino usted a buscar? – pregunta el Sargento

\- Vengo a buscar información sobre lo que pasó en el hospital abandonado que está cerca de esta base, Ryo me dijo que usted estuvo allí y quería hacerle un reportaje sobre el tema.

\- Ya veo, acepto la entrevista pero antes déjeme pedirle algo – contesta Darien

\- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunta el periodista

\- Que mi identidad deberá permanecer en absoluto secreto si usted publica la historia – dice seriamente el militar

\- No se preocupe Sargento Chiba, no revelaré su nombre – accede Andrew encendiendo la grabadora

\- Ok… lo que estoy a punto de contarle, es uno de los recuerdos más mórbidos y terribles en cuanto a sucesos perturbadores que puedan ocurrirle a un ser humano, ante todo déjeme asegurarle que lo que le diré no es un cuento ni una invención y tampoco una broma de mal gusto, es algo 100% real – advierte seriamente el Sargento

\- Entiendo señor Chiba, ¿Tan terrible fue ese hecho? – pregunta Andrew sintiendo como el corazón le latía rápidamente

\- Créame que sí señor Furuhata, antes de continuar ¿Quién lo guió hasta mi oficina? – pregunta Darien

\- La Mayor Rei Hino, me empezó a bombardear con preguntas como si yo viniera con malas intenciones, en cuanto le mencioné el hospital abandonado ella se puso triste y comenzó a llorar, hasta prometió demoler el lugar por su cuenta –

\- Y créame sin dudas que lo hará aunque tenga que desobedecer a los altos mandos, en cuanto termine de contarle todo entenderá usted el porqué de su reacción y no la culpe, antes ella era una mujer amable con todo el mundo pero lo que pasó en el hospital la ha marcado profundamente y desde entonces, se ha vuelto desconfiada y ruda – responde el Sargento

\- ¿Usted no delatará a la Mayor si ella se manda sola? - pregunta el periodista

\- No, al contrario yo pienso ayudarla - responde Darien

\- Entiendo, entonces cuénteme qué pasó en ese lugar.

\- Verá, la Mayor estaba casada con un amigo mío, el Capitán Ralf Jones, a mí me tocaba hacer turnos de guardia durante la noche y yo estaba acompañado siempre por Ralf y por ella, con nosotros también estaba un perro que trabajaba para la guardia y que estaba muy bien entrenado… - relata Darien

\- Entonces ella sí estuvo en ese lugar – exclama sorprendido el rubio

\- En parte sí y en parte no, señor Furuhata.

\- No comprendo, ¿estuvo o no estuvo?.

\- Déjeme que le vaya contando y entenderá – responde el militar de cabello negro

El Sargento empieza recordando una de las noches en que a los tres les tocaba vigilar, ellos usaban una camioneta para hacer la patrulla alrededor de la base y esa noche se habían detenido en un punto del recorrido y habían descendido del vehículo mientras charlaban.

\- Cielos, una ronda más de las tantas que hemos hecho, viene bien estirar las piernas un poco – comentó Darien respirando profundo

\- Cierto amigo, por suerte esta es una noche despejada, tengo ganas de un trago de sake – respondió Ralf imitando a su amigo

\- Sabes que ahora no podemos, estamos de guardia - contestaba el de cabello negro

\- Pero podemos tomarlo después que terminemos la ronda ¿no es cierto, mi amor? – comentó Rei acercándose a Ralf y besándolo en los labios

\- Bueno linda, un trago de sake y tu compañía son lo mejor – respondía Ralf acariciando el cabello de ella

\- Sé que preferirán estar solos para hacer sus cositas, pero yo también estoy deseoso de un poco de sake – comentó el de cabello negro

\- Claro Sargento, no hay problema en que nos acompañe a beber además solo íbamos a tomar un trago y a dormir ¿No es cierto, cariño? – dijo la chica sonrojada a su esposo, quien estaba igual

\- Cierto jeje, no hay problema – respondió éste aún abrazado de Rei

Ellos continuaban conversando mientras la fría brisa invernal les soplaba en la cara cuando el perro, quien estaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta, asomó la cabeza entre ambos amigos varones y observó sin cesar un punto determinado a la izquierda de ellos, lo que les llamó la atención.

El problema era que en la parte del recorrido que estaban haciendo, vieron en medio de la luz pálida de la luna en el lado opuesto a la base, una edificación muy grande y abandonada, se trataba de un hospital que hace muchos años había dejado de usarse. El detalle de que estaba abandonado justificaba el aspecto tétrico que tenía: los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos, las maderas gastadas y quebradas, el lugar se encontraba sucio y ennegrecido, muy descuidado… estaba completamente en la penumbra, completamente abandonado.

\- Ya había visto ese lugar, se ve realmente muy mal – comentó Darien en referencia al hospital

\- Cierto, pero el perro está mirando fijamente hacia allí – respondió algo extrañado Ralf

\- ¡Oigan, miren eso! ¡Se supone que ese lugar está abandonado desde el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial! – exclamó alarmada la bella chica de cabello largo negro, apuntando en dirección al edificio

Los dos hombres observaron hacia la edificación y notaron lo mismo que Rei, algo que en un lugar oscuro, vacío y desolado, se hacía bastante obvio… una luz, como si una de las habitaciones del hospital abandonado estuviera encendida.

Claro está que eso les llamó la atención inmediatamente, entonces se subieron los tres de nuevo a la camioneta y condujeron hasta la entrada del sitio, que estaba gobernada por unas escaleras y estacionaron la camioneta ahí cerca.

\- Este lugar me da mala espina, conozco varias historias sobre él y además puedo sentir un aura negativa saliendo del mismo – comentó Rei con los ojos cerrados, apenas se bajan del vehículo

\- Cierto que tú tienes habilidades psíquicas, Rei – respondió Darien

\- Así es, antes de alistarme fui sacerdotisa en el templo shinto de mi abuelo – hablaba la de ojos púrpuras

\- Si ella dice que hay algo raro en este lugar es porque es cierto amigo, por más que haya cambiado de ocupación sus habilidades psíquicas no cambian y hasta ahora nunca se ha equivocado – agregó el de cabello castaño oscuro a Darien

\- Sí comprendo bueno, Ralf y yo entraremos mientras que tú Rei, te quedas aquí y nos informas si ves alguna otra cosa rara aquí afuera – decidió Darien

\- Entendido Sargento, vayan con cuidado por favor – recomendó la chica de ojos púrpuras

\- Muy bien, vamos – agregó Ralf

De esta manera los dos hombres permitieron al perro descender de la camioneta y entraron llevándolo bien agarrado de la cadena, lo primero que probó Ralf fue accionar uno de los switches de electricidad del lugar, con poco éxito pues la luz no se encendió.

Ambos hombres sabían que era obvio que no se iban a encender, porque el sitio estaba en muy mal estado. Así que Darien y Ralf subieron por las escaleras y trataron de hacer un cálculo más o menos acertado de dónde estaba la luz, a juzgar por lo que calcularon cuando estaban aún afuera y se aproximaron al sitio que ellos pensaban, que estaba encendida la luz.

Al llegar abrieron una puerta solo para darse cuenta después de un rato, que el sitio se trataba de un baño, uno muy pequeño; pero para sorpresa de ambos no había ninguna fuente de luz portable adentro, el foco de luz que colgaba del techo estaba ennegrecido y pendiendo de un cordón en mal estado, se hallaba encendido… la luz de aquel cuarto al parecer funcionaba. Ambos militares se extrañaron mucho en especial Darien, porque tampoco vieron a nadie.

\- Darien, esto está muy raro… aquí no está ni el loro y ésta luz está prendida – comentó Ralf pensativo

\- Tienes razón Ralf, haremos esto, probaremos la luz del pasillo y de los otros cuartos para poder guiarnos mejor y buscar a ver si hay algún intruso – respondió el de cabello negro

Ambos se pusieron a hacer eso pero ninguna luz funcionaba, así que resolvieron olvidar aquel asunto, apagaron la luz del baño y ambos hombres y el animal se retiraron bajando por las escaleras.

Al salir se reencontraron con Rei, quien se había quedado afuera vigilando, al verlos se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

\- Cariño, ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la de ojos púrpuras a Ralf

\- El lugar está completamente vacío linda, lo extraño es que ninguna luz funciona… solo la del cuarto que vimos – respondió él sin dejar de pensar en dicho asunto

\- Cierto, la verdad es muy extraño… en fin, subamos a la camioneta y continuemos con la ronda, muero de ganas de un trago de sake y de dormir un rato hasta la siguiente – concluyó Darien

De esa manera volvieron al vehículo y continuaron con su camino hasta regresar a la base pero, el hecho de que estaban haciendo turnos de vigilancia, implicaba que después de cierta cantidad de horas debían volver y hacer el mismo recorrido con la camioneta.

Entonces eran ya las tres de la mañana, después de unos tragos y de descansar, salieron nuevamente a hacer la ronda y ambos hombres y la muchacha iban conversando, habiéndose olvidado ya del asunto y el perro iba con ellos.

Al llegar al mismo punto del recorrido de antes, desde donde se veía la edificación abandonada, pasó lo mismo de antes, el perro miró fijamente en dirección a ella pero esta vez la sorpresa tuvo un tinte un poco más perturbador, cuando los tres notaron eso levantaron la mirada y vieron que de nuevo una luz, estaba encendida en el hospital abandonado.

Esta vez no era en el primer piso, era en otro lugar que debía estar a ojo visor, en la segunda planta y el sitio en donde estaba encendida, era más grande en esta ocasión.

Miles de pensamientos se les cruzaban por la mente a los tres, sin embargo Rei sabía que algo inquietante estaba en ese hospital, ya que había sentido la intensa aura negativa que emanaba el mismo, además su sexto sentido le decía que fuere lo que fuere lo que estaba en ese lugar, sabía que ellos iban a volver.

\- Quizás… tal vez quien está en el hospital abandonado, sea un niño, alguno de los hijos de los demás oficiales que como bien sabemos, tienen sus complejos residenciales con sus familias viviendo en ellos, en la base al igual que nosotros tres los tenemos – sugería Ralf

\- Puede ser… ¿creen que a lo mejor mi hija y la de ustedes estén también allí haciendo travesuras? – preguntó Darien

\- Eso es improbable Sargento, antes de salir nos aseguramos Ralf y yo de que Risa estuviera dormida y de hecho lo estaba, mi hermana se encargó de acostarla después de cenar temprano – respondió la Mayor

\- Tienes razón Rei, además ahora que lo pienso bien también lo creo improbable, Serena es muy apegada a Chibiusa y si ella se hubiera escabullido, Serena lo habría notado y me lo hubiera hecho saber inmediatamente – concordó el de cabello negro

\- Cierto, lo mismo Izuru con Risa, es imposible que ella se escabulla sin que mi cuñada se dé cuenta, nos lo habría informado – agregó el Capitán Jones

\- Además piensen… ¿No es extraño que el hipotético niño, tenga la grandiosa suerte de encontrar dos lugares en donde la luz funcionara? – hablaba Rei mientras la camioneta ya se estaba dirigiendo de regreso al hospital

\- Tienes razón, querida – concluyó Ralf dándole la razón a su esposa

\- Es por eso… no creo que sea ningún niño, ninguno emite la intensa aura maligna que estoy nuevamente sintiendo salir de ese hospital, no sé qué diablos sea lo que está en ese sitio pero presiento que sabe que volveremos allí y nos está esperando – dijo la de ojos púrpuras mientras cerraba los mismos

El Sargento Chiba siguió conduciendo hasta que llegaron otra vez al lugar, se estacionaron e hicieron descender al perro luego de tomar las linternas, repitieron la misma estrategia de antes, mientras Rei se quedaba vigilando afuera e informaba de cualquier anormalidad, Ralf y Darien entraban al edificio e investigaban. Antes de que ellos subieran las escaleras, la Mayor colocó varios pergaminos con escrituras*, en los bolsillos de la parte superior de los uniformes de ellos, que servirían para proteger al Sargento Chiba y al Capitán Jones.

Mientras volvían a subir las escaleras, a pesar de que su amigo Ralf le decía que Rei tenía razón, Darien no abandonó la idea de la posible presencia de niños en el lugar, analizó la idea de que quizá el o los chiquillos estaban probando todas las luces para ver cuales funcionaban, pero el lugar se mostraba frío y vacío, en un absoluto silencio mientras el perro jadeaba y las únicas pisadas que se escuchaban eran las de ellos mismos.

Ambos intentaban escuchar risitas, alguien corriendo, alguien intentando esconderse, sin ningún éxito. Llegaron al segundo piso, caminaron a lo largo del pasillo oscuro y vieron por debajo de una de las puertas, la luz saliendo del interior; los dos militares abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un salón grande, pasearon la vista para todos lados pero nadie estaba allí.

\- ¿Lo ves Darien? Aquí no hay ningún chico, es como yo te digo, Rei está en lo cierto – afirmó el de cabello castaño oscuro

\- El único ruido que escuchamos es el que nosotros hacemos, eso me sugiere que es verdad lo que ella dice – concordaba el de ojos claros

\- Rei misma lo dijo, aquí hay algo raro y sea lo que sea, no es bueno – comentó Ralf

\- Ok, debemos hacer una inspección aquí ahora mismo – decidió el Sargento Chiba, viendo que el asunto ya había llegado lejos

El Capitán Jones con el perro fueron por un lado mientras que Darien fue por el lado contrario, ambos caminaron varios pasos por su respectivo lado hasta que el Sargento se volteó y vio a su amigo a lo lejos, solamente gracias a la luz de su linterna paseándose para todos lados.

El de cabello negro continuó caminando, sus propios pasos era lo único que se escuchaba con eco, ya había revisado el salón de antes, ya había buscado dejado de cada mesa a ver si había alguien pero no había nadie.

Finalmente tras un periodo de tiempo, ambos hombres se volvieron a reunir y resolvieron marcharse.

\- No sé… aquí no hay nadie, igualmente debemos abrir un reporte sobre esto – habló Ralf

\- Tienes razón, abrimos uno y lo dejamos así – comentaba Darien

El Capitán apagó la luz del salón y ambos militares acompañados del perro, volvieron sobre sus pasos por el largo y oscuro pasillo, pero cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar las escaleras para bajar, reencontrase con la Mayor y marcharse, lo notaron…

Ralf giró su cabeza y se dio media vuelta con el perro, ya un poco molesto y evidentemente nervioso porque otra luz de otro cuarto se había encendido a sus espaldas, ambos hombres podían ver bastante bien debajo de la rendija de la puerta, la luz.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa, quien anda ahí!? – exclamó Darien en voz alta y con bronca

Ambos se sentían enojados y turbados a la vez, por un lado sentían que les estaban tomando el pelo y por otro, incertidumbre total, ya que habían revisado minuciosamente cada sector de dicho piso y no habían encontrado a nadie, ya no había duda de que Rei estaba en lo cierto, algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo allí.

 _\- ¿Qué sucede, Ralf? Puedo ver desde aquí que otra luz se acaba de encender –_ se oyó hablar a la voz de la Mayor por el comunicador del Capitán

\- Revisamos bien el sitio pero no encontramos a nadie, cuando ya nos estábamos yendo notamos lo mismo que tú, ¿Cómo esta todo ahí afuera? – respondió el de cabello castaño oscuro por el radio

\- _Todo tranquilo por aquí, pero constantemente sigo sintiendo la misma aura maligna saliendo del lugar, ¿necesitan que me dirija a donde están ustedes? –_ preguntaba la voz de Rei

\- Mejor quédate afuera, necesitamos que alguien atrape a lo que sea que hay aquí si intenta escapar mientras revisamos – respondió Ralf

\- _De acuerdo, igualmente yo ya he distribuido varios pergaminos alrededor del edificio, cualquier cosa que encuentren me avisan y voy allí –_ contestó la voz de la mujer

Luego de cortar la comunicación, ambos hombres volvieron sobre sus pasos por el largo pasillo y abrieron la puerta esta vez con violencia, pero no vieron a nadie.

\- ¿¡Donde te escondes, maldito gusano!? ¡Sal de una vez, bastardo! – desafió con rabia el Capitán, pero el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo

Lo que él no sabía, era que acababa de cometer un gran error al haber gritado eso.

\- No nos exaltemos Ralf, hagamos lo mismo que antes, separémonos y veamos qué está pasando, vamos a buscar de nuevo – sugirió Darien no menos nervioso, intentando aliviar la tensión del momento

Sin perder tiempo se pusieron manos a la obra, linternas en mano volvieron a abrir puertas una a una, Ralf con el perro por el lado oeste y Darien por el lado este del largo pasillo. Pero mientras estaban en eso el Sargento Chiba percibió un sonido, que lo sintió primero a través de sus botas y luego lo escuchó claramente gracias a su sentido auditivo, era el ruido de un motor… un sonido que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido normal, pero que en la presente situación no lo era: el ruido de un ascensor, el cual se puso en marcha desde la planta baja y fue subiendo.

El Capitán Jones había notado lo mismo que el Sargento y rápidamente se volvió a comunicar con su esposa por la radio, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del ascensor acompañado del perro.

\- _Hablas justo cariño, estaba por volver a contactar contigo –_ dijo la voz de Rei

\- Querida, ¿Has visto desde allí, a alguien tomar el ascensor en la planta baja? – preguntó Ralf presintiendo cuál sería la respuesta de su mujer

\- _No, no he visto a nadie, justamente para eso te iba a hablar, oí al motor del ascensor ponerse en marcha lo que me pareció ilógico y además percibo una gran cantidad de energía negativa concentrada en el mismo, Ralf por favor… tienen que salir de allí ahora mismo_ – respondió la voz de la Mayor

\- Ya no hay tiempo para eso, el elevador ya casi llega al segundo piso – informó el de cabello castaño oscuro

\- _¡Entonces ya mismo voy a donde están ustedes!_ – exclamó la voz de la chica de ojos púrpuras a través del parlante del comunicador

Un breve instante después, Darien se dio media vuelta alumbrando por el pasillo, alertado al oír al elevador llegando hasta donde estaban.

Ralf estaba ahí, a la altura del ascensor mirando hacia la puerta del mismo mientras el perro ladraba, entonces el Sargento empezó a trotar y oyó cómo las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, su amigo se quedó mirando fijamente lo que había adentro.

Darien logró alcanzarlo y airado le preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero el Capitán no respondió palabra alguna mientras continuaba mirando hacia las puertas del ascensor. El de cabello negro vio también adentro pero lo único que vislumbró fue una negrura absoluta, apuntó su linterna hacia allí hacia esa boca muerta y a pesar de la luz no logró ver absolutamente nada de las paredes del interior, pero Ralf estaba petrificado y el perro comenzó a llorar, también a moverse pero no hacia el lado del ascensor sino hacia la dirección contraria.

El animal comenzó a gemir, a lloriquear y a chillar incluso, mientras que Darien ya estaba muy asustado a causa de lo horrible que se oían los chillidos del perro y también al ver a su amigo.

\- ¡Ralf! ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¿¡Que sucede!? – preguntaba el Sargento mientras empujaba al Capitán

Pero éste no respondió nada y en cambio seguía mirando hacia aquella negrura, ante esto Darien hizo una vez más lo mismo, alumbró con su linterna el interior del elevador mientras seguía preguntando qué estaba pasando, pero de nuevo la luz no alcanzó las paredes del ascensor, parecía que chocaba contra la oscuridad de adentro.

De repente un ruido sobresaltó a Darien, eran las propias puertas del ascensor cerrándose de vuelta y el movimiento del mismo, marchándose una vez más hacia la planta baja de donde vino. Un par de segundos más tarde llegó Rei corriendo y asustada vio a su esposo que seguía petrificado viendo hacia la puerta del ascensor, al perro totalmente alterado y al Sargento que zamarreaba de los hombros al de cabello castaño oscuro intentando hacerlo reaccionar, sin éxito.

Ella con ayuda del de cabello negro lograron arrastrar a Ralf y al perro, el cual les dio muchas dificultades puesto que el animal estaba desesperado, la mano de Darien evidenciaba algo de sangre por sostener la correa, debido a la fuerza que hacía el animal.

Salieron por la puerta principal del hospital y sentaron a Ralf en el suelo, sin perder tiempo el Sargento amarró al perro mientras Rei acariciaba angustiada los cabellos de su esposo y lo besaba, intentado hacerlo volver en sí, pero no servía de nada.

El de ojos azules sacó las llaves de la camioneta de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y puso las luces altas, inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos solo para ver a la Mayor tomando con ambas manos el rostro del de cabello castaño oscuro, preguntándole que qué había visto, que qué le pasaba pero, eso no era lo extraño… sí lo era el hecho de que Ralf estaba en posición fetal llorando como un niño con una expresión de terror absoluto en el rostro, Rei continuaba hablándole pero él solo sollozaba una y otra vez mientras que el perro tenía la cola entre las patas, llorando también y gimiendo. El animal estaba acostado, con el hocico del lado contrario al hospital directo hacia la camioneta, sin importarle que la luz de los faroles pegara directo sobre sus ojos.

\- ¡Sargento por favor! ¿¡Usted puede decirme qué fue lo que vieron en ese ascensor!? ¡Conozco bien a Ralf, siempre fue un hombre que jamás le ha temido a nada y ahora lo veo así de shockeado, está aterrorizado y no reacciona! – preguntó angustiada la Mayor a Darien

\- Solo vi una espesa negrura adentro, ni con la luz de la linterna logré ver las paredes del ascensor, no pude ver nada más que oscuridad pero apenas se abrieron las puertas, el perro empezó a llorar y Ralf se quedó paralizado viendo adentro, yo le hablaba pero él no me hacía caso y te puedo asegurar que yo sin tener tus habilidades, pude percibir la sensación de muerte que salía de la boca de ese ascensor – respondió preocupado el Sargento

Apenas el militar de cabello negro terminaba de hablar, notaron que los pergaminos que ella les había puesto a ambos hombres, se habían consumido por completo y solo quedaban cenizas, Darien no se había dado cuenta en el momento debido a la tensión y Rei lo notó cuando pasó una de sus manos por el pecho de su esposo.

El periodista rubio sentía un nudo en la garganta, estaba impactado por todo lo que acababa de escuchar y observó una expresión triste en el rostro del Sargento Chiba.

\- El asunto no termina allí señor Furuhata, a partir del momento en que salimos de ahí, la ronda ya no fue igual, él estaba totalmente ido y nos dejó de hablar… jamás conseguimos ninguno de los dos que él nos dijera qué vio en el ascensor del hospital, aún así Rei multiplicó su amor y apoyo para Ralf, pero él nunca más volvió a ser el mismo… de esto no solo ella misma y la pequeña hija de ambos pueden dar fe, sino también nuestros compañeros de aquí de la Base, él era siempre una persona alegre pero después de esa noche eso se acabó y empezó a tener ataques depresivos, imagínese además usted la angustia que la Mayor pasó al ver en ese estado al hombre que aún hoy sigue amando – relata angustiado Darien

\- Pobre Capitán Jones… ¿Dónde está él ahora? – pregunta Andrew sintiéndose triste

\- Verá, tres meses después de aquella ronda nocturna que hicimos, Ralf se metió el cañón de su arma dentro de la boca y acabó con su vida… a partir de ese momento Rei tampoco volvió a ser la misma de antes y pasó a ser alguien demasiado reservada, ruda, desconfiada, siempre tuvo un carácter fuerte pero aún así hasta aquella maldita noche ella estaba siempre sonriente y feliz, eso no es todo, nadie nos creyó ni a ella ni a mí a pesar de ver a un Ralf diferente – afirma desolado el militar

\- Lo lamento tanto… ¿usted dice que si antes de aquella ronda, ella era feliz pero igualmente tenía un carácter fuerte, después del suicidio del Capitán su carácter empeoró?.

\- Así es señor Furuhata, ella y yo siempre hemos sido buenos amigos pero después de lo que ocurrió, se alejó de todos y ya no hablamos tanto, solo de su pequeña hija permanece cerca, consolándola y apoyándola – agrega Darien

\- ¿Pero qué fue lo que vieron exactamente? ¿Qué era esa negrura dentro del ascensor? – indaga ansioso el periodista

\- No lo sabemos señor, y déjeme repetirle que esto no es ninguna leyenda ni ningún cuento, es una anécdota real y le recuerdo que por favor respete usted mi anonimato – responde seriamente Darien mirando fijamente a los ojos de Andrew

De esta manera el reportero apagó la grabadora y agradeció al Sargento toda la información proporcionada, luego de salir de la oficina iba reflexionando sobre todo lo que el hombre le dijo, el hecho de pedirle priorizar su anonimato le daba la pauta de que Darien no pretendía hacerse rico a costa de su relato.

Cuando Andrew finalmente regresó a Tokio y publicó en el periódico la anécdota contada por el Sargento, solamente se limitó a repetir todo lo que el Sargento Chiba le había dicho sin revelar su nombre tal como lo había prometido y a titular el artículo, que aquella noche algo pasó en la Base aérea de Matsushima.

**FIN**

*Talismán (Aku ryo Tai-san). Pergamino con escrituras de los dioses que paralizan al enemigo, son llamados pergaminos ofuda que en la cultura japonesa son encantamientos o escrituras en japonés antiguo llamadas Kanjis , se dice que traen el portador buena suerte o protección, así como otras cosas en función de lo que está escrito en ellas y suelen venderse en santuarios, en el Manga y en el Animé de Sailor Moon, son usados por Rei como civil y como Sailor Mars. En esta historia ella se los pone a Darien y a Ralf cuando vuelven al hospital, con la intención de alejar a los malos espíritus de ellos, pero el hecho de que los ofuda se hicieran cenizas y el posterior suicidio de Ralf, sugieren que los protagonistas se encontraron con algo demasiado siniestro y poderoso.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esta fue una historia corta de terror, el primer fic fuera de la saga Sailor Moon vs Terminator, es una adaptación de una historia contada por Dross titulada "Algo pasó en la Base aérea de Torrejón", él cuenta excelentes historias de terror y ésta me gustó bastante, así que decidí basarme en dicho relato para escribir este fanfic, si alguien desea ver el vídeo con la historia original, avíseme y le paso el link por mp.
> 
> Después de que termine SMvsT: Rescate continuaré con SMvsT: El Origen y después comenzaré a escribir el segundo fic fuera de dicha saga, el crossover/adaptación de La Divina Comedia, la obra cumbre de Dante Alighieri, titulada "El infierno de Rei"
> 
> Me voy despidiendo, espero comentarios y que les haya gustado esta mini-historia, cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima :)


	2. Aquello

**AQUELLO**

Michiru Kaiō era una muchacha hermosa, de tez blanca, cabello ondulado color aguamarino el cual le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, ojos azules y una esbelta silueta.

Pero era muy solitaria y desde hacía poco se había mudado a una de las grandes ciudades de Estados Unidos, ella nació en Japón y había viajado para una asignatura de intercambio por la Universidad y eligió América como destino, era una chica culta, inteligente y talentosa, así que a nivel académico todo marchaba bien.

El problema era su vida social, ella se sentía muy sola y nunca le fue fácil socializar con la gente en su ciudad natal, porque era muy retraída y cerrada a pesar de tener un muy buen corazón, siempre prevaleció en ella el temor a ser rechazada; pero la naturaleza la había hecho así como era ella, igual o más inteligente que muchas de las personas que durante toda su vida la rodearon.

Un día mientras estaba en su dormitorio muy modesto en la gran ciudad, escuchando todos los ruidos de la avenida, de los coches e inclusive de la gente a lo lejos, ella se había metido a Internet para intentar encontrar amigas y amigos, una pareja con quien pasar el tiempo, con quien compartir cosas, alguien con quien satisfacer las necesidades que todo ser humano tenía, la de amar y ser amada.

Pero no tuvo éxito porque ella no era buena socializando, era pura de corazón y una excelente mujer pero… estaba sola, continuó a los largo de los días buscando gente en la web y en la Universidad pero solo pudo concretar un par de encuentros casuales, muy poco para lo que ella pretendía.

Hasta que un día, una muchacha ingresó al mismo curso que ella, como estudiante de intercambio también, la chica era bien atractiva y de buena figura, cabello corto color castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo tono.

Apenas llegó el fin de la primera clase de la jornada, la chica se acercó a Michiru quien estaba leyendo unos apuntes, ésta la vio y le sonrió. Durante la clase había visto en ella una nueva oportunidad de entablar una amistad pero se sentía nerviosa porque no sabía si podría lograrlo y ahora, tenía la chance de intentarlo.

\- Hola, ¿hablas inglés o japonés? – preguntó la muchacha a la de cabello aguamarino

\- Hablo ambos idiomas – respondió Michiru tímidamente

\- Que bien, ¿eres japonesa, verdad? –

\- Claro, nací en Sapporo –

\- Excelente, permíteme presentarme soy Haruna, Haruna Jones – se presentó la muchacha con una sonrisa que le da algo de confianza a Michiru

\- Soy Michiru Kaiō, es un placer conocerte –

\- Oye relájate, ¿te incomoda mi presencia? – preguntó Haruna frunciendo levemente el entrecejo notando el nerviosismo de la de cabello aguamarino

\- No, no es eso Haruna es que… verás… no soy buena socializando, no he podido hacer ningún amigo – respondió Michiru

\- Entiendo, bueno siempre se empieza en algún momento, no te preocupes y llámame Haru – dijo la chica

\- Te lo agradezco Haru, me llama la atención que tengas nombre japonés, tú no eres japonesa –

\- Mis padres son de aquí de Estados Unidos pero viven en Japón desde hace muchos años, así que nací y me crié en Tokio, vine como estudiante de intercambio –

\- Ohh ya veo que bien, ahora entiendo porqué me preguntaste si hablaba japonés o ingles – contestó Michiru notando como se iba sintiendo cada vez más en confianza con Haruna

Los días fueron pasando, la relación entre ambas chicas fue mejorando, la amistad y la confianza fueron afianzándose y haciéndose más fuertes los lazos, en clases ambas pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntas.

Pero cuando Michiru regresaba a su casa, volvía esa misma sensación de soledad de siempre.

Eso cambió de manera horrible una noche, lo que le sucedería a la muchacha iba a ir más allá de las pesadillas de cualquier persona.

La chica de cabello aguamarino se despertó en medio de la noche, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el reloj eléctrico que tenía en la mesita, éste indicaba que eran más o menos las tres de la madrugada. Por lo general se despertaba solo cuando las necesidades fisiológicas se hacían presentes pero este no fue el caso, algo la despertó y en el fondo ella lo sabía, pero esa idea aún no tenía en su mente, el suficiente asidero como para levantarse y ver qué era exactamente, así que se durmió de vuelta.

Lo cual no impidió que a la mañana durante el desayuno, recordara el extraño episodio meditando en el asunto, el día pasó como cualquier otro entre clases y la compañía de su ya mejor amiga Haru, al llegar la noche siguiente se fue a dormir y algo la volvió a despertar. Solo que esta vez, ella no pudo volverse a dormir porque ese algo que la despertó estaba en el pasillo, tenía la puerta entreabierta y sabía que "eso" estaba allá.

Así que se decidió y se quitó las sabanas de encima, puso los pies en la alfombra y se levantó, encendió la luz de la lámpara en su mesita y corrió hasta la pared para a continuación prender la luz del cuarto y abrir la puerta con mucho cuidado, pero nada estaba ahí.

A pesar de no encontrar a nadie afuera de su cuarto, ella estaba asustada y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho y luego de hacer una rápida inspección por la casa se volvió a acostar, esta vez le costó mucho más volverse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, su jornada en la universidad se desarrolló como cualquier otro, cumplía con las clases del día y en cada rato libre estaba con Haruna, pero en su memoria había quedado lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

\- Día pesado hoy, ¿no te parece? – comentó la muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro

\- Si, fue pesado hoy… - respondió a secas Michiru

\- Así es, pero por suerte pudimos entregar el trabajo práctico a tiempo –

\- Tienes razón, eso es lo bueno –

\- Oye Michi, ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? Te noto algo rara – preguntó Haruna notando en el semblante de su amiga y en su forma de hablar, que algo no andaba bien

\- No es nada, perdóname Haru es que anoche dormí mal, me desperté de madrugada y pasé en vela el resto de la noche – es todo lo que reveló la de cabello aguamarino

\- Entiendo, ¿Algo te preocupa? –

\- No amiga, es solo que se me cortó el sueño –

\- Ya veo, bueno ya sabes que aquí me tienes para lo que necesites, cuenta conmigo – dijo la de ojos castaños con una sonrisa y poniendo sus manos, en los hombros de Michiru

\- Lo sé, gracias Haru – respondió ella sonriendo también

Ella había decidido no decirle nada a su amiga sobre los sucesos de las noches anteriores, Haruna pensaría que se trataba de algún ladrón intentando entrar a la casa y sugeriría que se pusiera en contacto con la policía, pero la chica de cabello aguamarino presentía que no era un ladrón, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era otra cosa, tenía en cuenta que vivía en un departamento, en una planta alta.

La noche llegó una vez más, la muchacha se fue a acostar después de prepararse para el día siguiente y volvió a dormirse, la historia de las dos noches pasadas se repitió porque la volvieron a despertar y esta vez, ese algo había abierto la puerta de su cuarto mucho más que la noche anterior y esta vez además, no se había marchado… ahora la estaba esperando ahí en el pasillo, envuelto de manera muy inteligente en la oscuridad.

Michiru se sentó en su cama y miró hacia donde sabía que tenía que mirar, hacia el mismo lugar que lo había sentido la noche anterior, en esta ocasión la luz de la luna le permitió ver el brillo de sus ojos.

La de cabello aguamarino gimió con horror y volvió a levantarse corriendo encendiendo todas la luces que había encontrado, volvió a gemir cuando encendió la luz de la pared porque así la lámpara del techo le iba a permitir ver bien qué es lo que estaba ahí… pero esa cosa desapareció. Pero no había desaparecido porque fuera cosa de la imaginación de la chica, ella lo sabía muy bien, desapareció porque fuere lo que fuere era muy rápido.

La mujer se puso a llorar inmediatamente y a razonar la situación, se preguntaba ¿A quién iba a llamar en la ciudad? solo tenía a Haruna pero en caso de hablarle por teléfono, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Ella le creería? era muy poco probable y además, eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y debía de estar durmiendo, otra opción era telefonear a sus padres pero también la descartó rápidamente, ellos estaban en Japón y ¿Qué lograría? ¿Asustarlos? ¿Qué podrían hacer?, además tanto su amiga como sus padres tal vez pensarían que quizás ella se estaba volviendo loca, todas las opciones eran inviables así que tuvo que aguantar ese sentimiento de miedo e inseguridad que se había apoderado de ella.

Así fue como empezó otro día en la universidad con mucha trasnochada y con ojeras grandes teniendo que asistir a clases, pero a pesar de que estaba cansadísima no tenía nada de sueño y su amiga Haru al verla ya estaba preocupada.

\- Michi, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿De nuevo no pudiste dormir? – preguntó Haruna notando las ojeras de su amiga

\- No Haru… anoche la pase muy mal, me volví a despertar de madrugada y no volví a conciliar el sueño – respondió Michiru

\- Vamos amiga, ¿Qué pasa? Y no me digas que no es nada porque no te lo creeré – solicitó la de cabello castaño oscuro mirando fijamente a su amiga

\- Es… que… tengo pesadillas, horribles pesadillas y me despierto sobresaltada, luego ya no puedo volver a dormirme – mintió Michiru a su pesar

\- Comprendo pero calma, tómate una buena taza de leche tibia con miel y verás que te vuelves a dormir, las pesadillas son malos sueños pero no dejan de ser eso, solo sueños – consoló Haru a la de cabello aguamarino

\- Te lo agradezco… - contestó ella

\- Somos amigas, ya lo sabes – aseguró la de cabello corto castaño con una sonrisa

Una vez más, Michiru le había ocultado a su amiga la verdad de lo que había ocurrido anoche porque estaba segura de que no le iba a creer e iba a pensar que estaba enloqueciendo.

De esta manera transcurrió el día en medio de la vuelta de todos sus pensamientos y ella llegó a su departamento proveniente de la universidad, era ya de noche. Estando con su amiga se encontraba más calmada, pero en el presente momento la televisión era su única compañía.

Michiru volvió a meterse en la cama cruzando los dedos para que nada sucediera esa noche, el sueño la venció a pesar de que dejó el televisor encendido para contar con algo de luz, pero cuando la volvieron a despertar… la TV estaba apagada.

"Aquello" esta vez no estaba en el pasillo, estaba en una esquina de su cuarto mirando a la chica de cabello aguamarino, en esta ocasión "aquello" no se molestó en esconderse cuando ella se sentó de golpe en su cama, "aquello" se quedó ahí y fue entonces cuando ella se llevó sus frágiles manos a la boca y el terror más horrible la invadió, empezó a temblar y a reprimir las ganas de gritar, incluso de saltar de su cama y tirarse por la ventana.

"Aquello" parecía un animal, iba en cuatro patas pero, las traseras eran mucho más cortas que las de adelante y en un fugaz pensamiento, Michiru pensó: "¿Cómo puede moverse siendo tan deforme?"

La cosa era blanca y pálida sin ningún pelo, la cabeza completamente calva y grande con unos ojos enormes y completamente negros pero con un brillo ridículo y asqueroso de inteligencia, su nariz era inexistente y parecía la de un esqueleto, era un hueco triangular y la piel parecía pegada a la fuerza como si fuera una tela estirada adherida a sus huesos, la criatura era huesuda y se podía ver la superficie de sus huesos por su espalda, sus brazos y sus piernas pequeñas, la columna vertebral y las costillas se le marcaban también, parecía muy duro como tallado en roca…y miraba a Michiru con una sonrisa grande, asquerosa y peligrosa.

"Aquello" se movió lentamente en dirección a la chica de pelo aguamarino mientras ésta se acurrucaba en su cama, sentada sobre las almohadas y la criatura estiró una larga garra, una pezuña monstruosa y la usó para retirar las sabanas.

Fue entonces cuando ella comprendió que "aquello" era bastante inteligente, no solo porque había apagado el televisor preparando la escena de antemano, sino porque quería verla completa y un simple animal no hacía eso. Ahí se quedó la criatura contemplándola hasta que finalmente como el rey de la casa, se retiró… el pavor, el terror y el pánico invadieron a la muchacha que empezó a llorar pero todavía no se convencía, de llamar a alguien, a su amiga Haru, de pedir ayuda.

Al llegar la mañana recibió una llamada telefónica de sus padres y la conversación fue algo difícil para ella porque sentía ganas de gritarles que necesitaba ayuda pero por otro lado sabía que era poco probable que le creyeran, además se habían quedado en Japón y de creerle ¿Qué hubieran podido hacer?

\- _Dime hija, ¿Cómo te está yendo en los estudios? –_ Se oyó preguntar a la voz de la madre por la bocina del teléfono

 _-_ Todo va bien mamá, estoy teniendo buenos resultados – respondió la de cabello aguamarina

\- _Me alegra saber eso, te extrañamos y esperamos volver a verte aquí cuando termines de cursar las asignaturas allí –_ afirmó su progenitora

\- Claro madre, yo también los extraño –

\- _¿Has hecho amigos allí? –_

\- Solo una amiga se llama Haruna –

 _\- Qué bien hija, pero sería bueno que hicieras más –_ dijo la madre de ella

\- Lo sé pero, no se da – comentó Michiru sincerándose

\- _Debes superar tus temores y procurar relacionarte con más gente –_ aconsejó la voz de mujer por teléfono

El resto del día fue un calvario para ella pero era fin de semana y no tenía que ir a clases, finalmente la noche volvió y la de cabello aguamarino se fue a dormir.

A altas horas de la madrugada ella se volvió a despertar y "aquello" estaba en la misma esquina mirándola, se le volvió a acercar y fue entonces que con sus tres horribles pezuñas, ya que tenía tres dedos, empezó a acariciar a Michiru.

Cuando ella gemía del horror "aquello" sonreía, le gustaba asustarla y ante eso la chica intentó escapar corriendo hacia la puerta, lo cual fue un grave, grave, muy grave error.

Lo que Michiru ignoraba era que a pesar de las deformidades de la criatura y de las imposibilidades de su biología, ésta corría muy rápido, mucho más que ella y se lo hizo saber inmediatamente. Tan pronto como llegó a la puerta, la muchacha vio que la cosa se le había adelantado de alguna manera y le estaba bloqueando el camino.

Entonces "aquello" gruñó y en ese gruñido, la de cabello aguamarino supo dos cosas: primero y principal que la criatura podía hacerle mucho daño y era más fuerte que ella, segundo que "aquello" no era macho… era hembra. Acto seguido la cosa le apuntó con una de sus garras y se retiró, la muchacha abrazó su propio cuerpo con sus brazos, cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar y a gritar, expresando una mezcla de angustia y desesperación.

Durante las siguientes noches, Michiru se sorprendió de ver que la criatura había amanecido encima de ella durmiendo, notó que su peso era muy ligero pero sus huesos eran duros y que se acurrucaba al lado de ella durante la noche, a veces se ponía encima suyo como clamando una propiedad.

En una de las noches posteriores la chica pasó bastante vergüenza porque ella quería ir al baño y había cerrado la puerta con llave, a "aquello" eso no le gustó nada y por ende, golpeó la puerta una y otra vez mientras Michiru estaba sentada en el inodoro viendo con terror y en un momento determinado la cosa abrió un boquete inmenso en la puerta valiéndose de sus pezuñas, destrozando la madera y haciéndola añicos con una facilidad terrorífica, a continuación la criatura entró al baño y se sentó mirándola con una sonrisa.

"Aquello" estaba entrenando a la muchacha de cabello aguamarino y le estaba haciendo saber, que no le gustaba para nada que cerrara la puerta o que intentara alejarse mientras estuviera en la casa.

Otro día ella volvía de la universidad perdida en sus propios pensamientos sintiéndose más sola que nunca, porque Haruna había faltado a clases ya que se sentía enferma pero… Michiru sintió su ausencia porque la compañía de ella era el único aliciente que tenía y no quería ir a la casa porque ya se encontraba pálida y ojerosa, su amiga se preocuparía y le iba a hacer preguntas. En un momento determinado vio un gatito en una esquina, tratando de contener las lágrimas con los ojos muy hinchados y perdida en su mundo de pensamientos, se arrodilló para acariciar al animalito, fue un episodio que no habrá tomado más de un minuto ya que después regresó a su departamento, a la tiranía.

¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? Que esa noche en el lavadero de la cocina vio al mismo gatito deshuesado, nuevamente Michiru estaba aprendiendo otras cosas sobre "aquello": primero que era bastante celosa y segundo, que no importaba cuantas veces saliera del departamento… la criatura la veía, ella la seguía y estaba absolutamente pendiente de todo lo que hacía.

Al día siguiente, un señor fue a la casa de la muchacha para reparar la puerta del baño ya que ella lo había llamado, lógicamente el hombre al ver lo que había pasado se asustó y llamó al conserje del edificio. Después de que repararan la puerta, el conserje interrogó a Michiru.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué es esto? –

\- No es humano… es un monstruo horroroso, sus patas traseras son mucho más pequeñas que las delanteras y tiene una fuerza terrible, destrozó la puerta con sus garras sin ninguna dificultad, cada noche se aparece aquí… ya no puedo más, a pesar de sus deformidades físicas corre muy rápido y no me deja en paz – dijo la muchacha comenzando a llorar decidiendo sincerarse con el conserje del edificio

\- Jajaja si como no, ya estas grandecita para andar con esas tonterías, se ve que estas enferma de la cabeza, niña estúpida, ¿Qué sucede, las substancias que tomas te han afectado la cabeza? te advierto una cosa tontita, si no dejas la imbecilidad y las drogas, voy a echarte a patadas de aquí – respondió el conserje burlándose y amenazando a la joven, quien cerró fuerte los ojos y apretó sus puños, llorando con más intensidad

Pero el hombre no sabía lo caro que le iba a costar el haber humillado a Michiru… el conserje amaneció al otro día con la garganta abierta en dos, era una herida enorme y cruzaba de lado a lado, además le faltaban varios dedos de las manos y lo único más horrible que la carne deshilachada y sangrante de sus extremidades, era su expresión de horror que lo acompañó hasta la muerte.

Un par de días más tarde, Haruna ya se había recuperado e invitó a salir a la chica de cabello aguamarino y ésta aceptó, ya que una salida con su mejor amiga era una buena chance de olvidar su calvario aunque sea por un rato.

Las dos amigas fueron aquella noche a uno de los boliches de la ciudad, Haru vestía un escotado y corto vestido negro y Michiru tenía otro parecido pero de color rojo. Las chicas bailaron juntas, se emborracharon y se abrazaron, no pasó nada más.

Eso fue algo bastante irresponsable por parte de Michiru, porque cuando amaneció a la mañana siguiente encontró un brazo de mujer tirado en el piso al costado de la cama, ella reconoció enseguida a quién pertenecía por el tatuaje del nombre: "Haruna" escrito en japonés… se trataba de su mejor amiga, lo recordaba porque la noche anterior se lo había visto tatuado en su brazo izquierdo.

La de cabello aguamarino sintió cómo la angustia y la desesperación se apoderaron rápidamente de ella, la única consideración que tenía era que dentro de un boliche en medio de tanta gente cómo las iba a ver el monstruo, cómo iba a mirar lo que hacían, pero no… no importaba, el mensaje estaba claro: la iba a seguir a donde fuera y no iba a tolerar que nadie más pusiera un solo dedo sobre ella.

Lo primero que hizo Michiru fue ir a donde vivía Haru a ver si alguien le podía informar en dónde estaba, un vecino le dijo que fue llevada al hospital que, ella se imagino cuál era al ser ambas de la universidad y la persona se lo confirmó. Así que sin perder tiempo hacia allí se dirigió la de cabello aguamarino y averiguó en qué parte estaba internada.

Apenas entró a la habitación, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de una Michiru temblorosa, la pobre de su amiga estaba en un estado lamentable y con un brazo amputado. Lo único que Haruna había logrado musitar antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo por el efecto del anestésico fue que cuando llegó a su casa después de acompañarla a ella a la suya, una voz femenina le dijo: "Mi Propiedad".

Esa fue la última vez que vio con vida a su mejor amiga ya que días más tarde se enteraría de su fallecimiento, esa noticia fue devastadora para ella.

El tiempo pasó y la chica se estaba volviendo cada vez más loca, había entrado en depresión pero aprendió a aceptar su destino pasivamente, siempre asustada y siempre presa del horror y para colmo ya no tenía a Haru su única amiga, estaba completamente sola siempre sabiendo que "ella" su monstruosa ama, estaría ahí para asustarla cruelmente.

Pero durante una noche, Michiru muy pálida, con ojeras y visiblemente delgada, se había quedado hasta tarde mirando la televisión y haciendo zapping encontró un programa cómico, entonces se rió, su primera risa en semanas.

Inmediatamente notó que "aquello" gimió con dolor, eso para la chica fue una revelación impresionante, revelación que la obligó a llevar las cosas un poco más lejos, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer más nada porque la cosa ya no estaba.

La de cabello aguamarino esperó a la noche siguiente y cuando el monstruo apareció, le sopló un beso, la criatura volvió a gemir con dolor y la miró con rabia… Michiru ya sabía cómo matarla, fue así como caminó y logró colocarse detrás de la cosa. Antes de que el monstruo pudiera darse vuelta lo abrazó por detrás con mucha fuerza y empezó a besar su cabeza, notaba cómo las venas del cráneo palpitaban furiosamente mientras "aquello" gruñía y gemía pero cada vez estaba más débil, hasta que finalmente se desplomo al suelo y murió.

La muchacha no podía creer su suerte, solo lamentaba no haberlo descubierto antes pero, la pesadilla finalmente se había terminado o eso creía ella…

La mujer ignoraba que durante la noche cerca del amanecer, cuando por fin había podido conciliar un sueño decente después de tantos días, muchas pezuñas monstruosas la rodearon y una voz masculina susurrante, parecida a la de "aquello", a la de ella, a lo que fue su cruel dueña, le dijo: "Nunca te librarás de nosotros".

A continuación un lastimero grito desesperado de la pobre chica se oyó.

Michiru despertó horas, días, semanas, quizá meses después, en un lugar extraño pero claramente humano y se sentía distinta, estaba acostada en el piso sobre una alfombra pero vio una mesita de luz, un escritorio, un armario y una cama con alguien encima. Ella se desperezó lentamente y comenzó a revisar el sitio, pero entonces encontró algo delicioso sobre aquella cama…allí había un chico durmiendo, inmediatamente ella estiró una de sus largas pezuñas nuevas y apartó la sábana para a continuación despertarlo.

Cuando el chico puso la misma cara de terror que ella una vez pusiera al ver a "aquello", sintió un placer inmenso y se dispuso a repetir la historia, esta vez estando del otro lado.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta Creepypasta es de autor anónimo pero es contada por Dross en You Tube, si lo desean pueden buscar el vídeo, suscribirse a su canal y seguirlo en las redes sociales, se los recomiendo.
> 
> No estoy seguro aún pero es muy probable que adapte otra historia de terror más así que espérenla, mientras tanto seguiré con SMvsT: Rescate, ya falta poco para terminarlo.
> 
> Desde ya gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y les pido de favor que si les gustó este fic, me dejen un review.
> 
> Me despido hasta la próxima, pásenla bien :)


	3. El Experimento Ruso del Sueño

**El Experimento Ruso del Sueño**

La Segunda Guerra Mundial recrudecía, Europa estaba en ruinas y el mundo cambiaría irremediablemente, del cual surgirían dos superpotencias, una en oriente y otra en occidente: Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética. Ellas empezarían a escribir el futuro del mundo, el futuro que hoy conocemos.

Fueron años turbulentos pero también de grandes logros científicos y médicos, la crueldad humana por parte de la Unidad 731 en Japón o del laboratorio del doctor nazi Josef Mengele, habían logrado dar sus frutos creando muchas medicinas nuevas… pero que probaron en seres humanos.

Era fines de los años '40, cuando la Unión Soviética era gobernada por la mano de hierro de Stalin, la ciencia médica estaba desprovista de un control, de alguien que le pusiera límites, estaba desprovista de ética y hacía lo que quería, aún a la hora de experimentar con humanos.

Un día a un grupo de científicos se le ocurrió preguntarse qué pasaría con un ser humano, cuando se le priva del sueño prolongadamente, ya que en aquel entonces era algo desconocido.

El grupo conformado por cuatro mujeres y un hombre, ya tenía el objetivo definido y estaba discutiendo sobre el método que llevarían a cabo.

\- Gracias a esto lograremos un gran avance, podremos saber cuáles son las consecuencias de la falta de sueño en el humano – dijo una doctora de cabello castaño

\- Muy cierto Kalaberite, ¿Cómo lo vamos a averiguar? – preguntó otra de cabello largo color azul oscuro

\- No te preocupes Karmesite, ya tenemos a cinco sujetos de prueba – respondió otra de pelo verde oscuro

\- Interesante, ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó una de cabello celeste claro

\- Aquí tengo la lista, estos son – comentó un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo tono alargándoles una carpeta

\- Por lo que veo son tres americanos y dos japoneses… - respondió Kalaberite leyendo la lista

\- Exacto, Darien Shields, Ralf Jones y Andrew Foreman son los norteamericanos, Ryo Urawa y Yuuichirou Kumada los japoneses – informó el de cabello rojo

\- Excelente… - murmuró Karmesite con una sonrisa en la cara

Aquellos cincos hombres eran prisioneros de guerra, los americanos eran militares y los japoneses, prisioneros políticos que se oponían a los reprobables métodos de la Unidad 731 del Ejército Imperial Japonés para los proyectos de investigación y desarrollo de armas biológicas, se dirigían a los Estados Unidos y habían hecho escala en Moscú, en donde fueron capturados.

Rato después, un militar acompañado de un grupo de soldados, se dirigió a la celda en donde estaban recluidos, entró rápidamente a verlos y a convencerlos de someterse a las pruebas.

\- Comandante Darien Shields, Mayor Andrew Foreman, Coronel Ralf Jones y los señores Ryo Urawa y Yuuichirou Kumada – los nombró el oficial

\- Somos nosotros, ¿Qué quiere usted? – preguntó Darien

\- Supongo que no vino a invitarnos un trago de vodka – dijo irónicamente Ralf

\- O porque nos extrañaba mucho – agregó Yuuichirou en el mismo tono

\- No he venido a eso así que guarden sus chistes… tengo algo que proponerles, se está llevando a cabo un experimento para averiguar las consecuencias de la falta de sueño en el ser humano por un periodo de 15 días, si aceptan prestarse para esto y son obedientes, colaboran y responden a la preguntas de los científicos, de los doctores y son mansos y buenos… los vamos a liberar, los vamos a dejar irse, ya no van a ser prisioneros – informó el oficial soviético

\- ¿Nos permite un momento? – solicitó Andrew

Los cinco hombres debatieron entre ellos sobre si aceptar o no la propuesta, nada les aseguraba que los soviéticos cumplirían con la promesa pero sabían que de no aceptar, con seguridad jamás volverían a estar en libertad, por lo que decidieron unánimemente aceptar.

En aquel tiempo no existía un circuito de cámaras cerrado, por lo tanto fueron conducidos a un cuarto muy grande con gruesas paredes de concreto y sólidos ventanales de más de quince centímetros de grosor, sellado al vacío y con oxigeno a través de un tubo muy ancho que conectaba a una boca en el techo de esa prisión, lo que les permitiría respirar.

A un costado había otro tubo por el cual saldría un gas, que se encargaría de impedirles el descanso, manipulando la adrenalina y ciertos químicos en el cerebro, causando el mismo efecto que podía causar actualmente una bebida energizante.

Por no decir que todas las bebidas que les iban a dar a aquellos prisioneros, contenían los mismos químicos pero en grados mucho mayores; además había un sistema de sonido muy alto con el cual pondrían música a todo volumen, un ruido insoportable, por si alguno de estos prisioneros llegaba a alcanzar el sueño.

Se había preparado todo celosamente y con una metodología fría, diseñado especialmente para que nadie pudiera dormir y allí dejaron a estas cinco personas, la comida era escasísima por el hecho de que el hambre mantiene despierta a la gente y causa ansiedad.

Solo podían beber y tenían que orinar ahí mismo en un inodoro colocado en esa celda grande, la cual estaba desprovista completamente de camas y solo les habían dado material de lecturas para que pudieran entretenerse y pasar horas y horas ahí.

Un día Stalin había dicho que "la violencia es el único medio de lucha y la sangre, el carburante de la historia" y en concordancia con esa manera de pensar, miles de individuos habían sido torturados, enviados a trabajos forzados en Siberia o asesinados con un tiro en la nuca, pero el destino de estos prisioneros sería aún peor…

\- Al menos nos dieron suficiente cantidad de libros para leer, si no me volvería loco aquí dentro – comentó Ryo

\- Es verdad, fuera de eso, sin contar los libros y estas pocas mantas, aquí no hay nada – respondió Yuuichirou

\- ¿Cumplirán con lo que nos prometieron? – preguntó Urawa

\- ¿Quince días aquí dentro sin dormir y seremos libres? Esperemos que si, si no accedíamos con suerte nos mandaban a Siberia – contestó Kumada

Mientras tanto, los soldados americanos también hablaban entre sí.

\- Aquí hay un excelente libro – comentó Ralf

\- ¿Cuál es? – preguntó Andrew

\- Cazador Cazado, lo escribe Azumi Kou Kido – respondió el Coronel

\- La conozco es muy buena escritora, tengo otro que ya había leído, La Era de Marte se llama – dijo Darien

\- Suena interesante, ¿Quién lo escribió? – indagó el Mayor Foreman

\- Leonor de Eboli, aunque no sé si ese sea su nombre real – contestó el Comandante Shields

Así pasaron los primeros tres días, todo estuvo relativamente bien y pocas eran las protestas, mayormente debido a que tenían la ilusión de obtener la libertad una vez que transcurriera el periodo del experimento. Solo que a medida que transcurría el tiempo, los investigadores notaron que el tema de conversación de los sujetos fue cambiando, estos comenzaron a hablar sobre hechos traumáticos de su pasado.

\- Es llamativo como al principio, ellos solo hablaban entre sí sobre lo que estaban leyendo y ahora se cuentan cosas personales de cada uno – dijo Rubeus

\- Justamente eso iba a comentarle doctor, hasta ahora solo nos han comentado que sienten hambre y ansiedad, pero apenas estamos comenzando – respondió Kalaberite

\- Así es, llevaremos la prueba hasta las últimas consecuencias – concordó la doctora de cabello verde oscuro

La primera anomalía se presentó a los cinco días de iniciado el experimento, los pacientes prisioneros comenzaron a experimentar alucinaciones, habían pasado dicha cantidad de días sin dormir, sin pegar los ojos y sin soñar, no habían descansado de manera profunda.

Alucinaciones y visiones, cosas extrañas en síntesis era lo que reportaban ver, uno de los científicos tomaba el micrófono y encendía el audio con una palanquita, preguntaba cuáles eran las reacciones, todo eso era lo que le decían los pacientes y entonces todo el equipo investigador iba anotando dichos datos con una horrible curiosidad, desprovistos de toda ética humana.

Ellos notaron que los sujetos habían comenzado a quejarse como consecuencia de lo que decían ver, sus miradas ya no eran las mismas, además sus gestos y actitudes estaban indicando el inicio de la paranoia. La camaradería inicial se había deteriorado y los cinco se volvieron desconfiados, ya no hablaban entre sí y ya no leían los libros.

\- ¿Notan cómo los pacientes ya no conversan entre ellos? – preguntó el científico de cabello rojizo

\- Verdad, aparte ya no han tocado el material de lectura que les proporcionamos – contestó una de las doctoras

\- En mi opinión, eso y las alucinaciones son un efecto del gas y de la privación del sueño – comentó Karmesite

\- Estoy de acuerdo – coincidió Rubeus

Luego de pasados nueve días desde el inicio de la prueba, las alucinaciones se habían hecho bastante peores y ahora los pacientes estaban haciendo cosas extrañas, por ejemplo caminar en círculos como si fueran leones enjaulados o girar sobre sí mismos.

Uno de ellos había pasado más de ocho horas acurrucado en una esquina viendo hacia la pared al mismo tiempo que se mecía de atrás para adelante, otro se abrazaba las rodillas sentado en el suelo y también se mecía, otro se la pasaba caminando para todos lados hasta que se detuvo y una noche se quedó todo el tiempo abrazando su torso, mirando fijamente el cristal del ventanal que separaba la celda, de la habitación en donde estaban los doctores y estos notaban que giraba su vista hacia el techo, no parecía mirar hacia nada en particular y tenía la mirada completamente extraviada.

Habían empezado a oírse sonidos extraños en el interior de la celda, la segunda semana de prueba transcurría y los prisioneros la estaban pasando muy mal, ya no colaboraban con los científicos… ya estaba claro que las promesas de libertad habían sido un gran engaño, que los iban a dejar morir y que el experimento llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

En la mañana del décimo día pasó algo muy extraño, los sujetos se revelaron de una manera muy inteligente, parecía ser que a pesar de la locura aún podían pensar muy bien, por lo que fueron arrancando las hojas de algunos libros y usando materia fecal como pegamento, las pegaron contra el vidrio para que los doctores no pudieran ver lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación.

A pesar de eso los científicos no estaban dispuestos a detener el experimento, así que empezaron a escuchar atentamente a través de los alto-parlantes, el sonido frío, el sonido de silencio, de la nada y del vacío. Se escuchaba por horas y horas sólo alterado de vez en cuando por el ruido de alguien acomodándose, quizá acostado en el piso.

El doctor de ojos rojizos encendió el micrófono y les habló a los prisioneros.

\- Vamos a abrir la puerta, por favor colaboren porque de así hacerlo, vamos a liberar a uno de ustedes –

De esta manera, los cinco científicos acompañados de dos soldados se dirigieron a la puerta de la recámara y la abrieron, fue en este punto cuando las cosas se pusieron aún más extrañas porque lo que estaba a punto de suceder desafiaría toda la lógica posible…

Apenas los investigadores y los soldados entraron, los pacientes se alteraron y de hecho uno de ellos, más específicamente Yuuichiro Kumada uno de los políticos japoneses, se levantó corriendo arrastrándose primero como un animal, de rodillas para después saltar como un felino sobre uno de los soldados.

Este estaba bien protegido pero no contaba con que mas allá de la armadura, los dientes sobresalientes del desnutrido paciente le mordieran la yugular y le arrancaran un pedazo de carne, en forma de tira de piel.

Ante esto, los científicos y el otro militar estaban estupefactos.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! ¡Ay… uda! – balbuceaba mientras gritaba de dolor el soldado intentando en vano sacarse de encima a Yuuichiro

\- ¡Esto no puede ser! ¿¡Cómo diablos puede tener tanta fuerza!? – exclamó Rubeus sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo

\- ¡No es lógico! ¡Debería de estar debilitado! – agregó la doctora de cabello celeste claro

¿Cómo podían los prisioneros tener tantas energías después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin dormir? Era humanamente imposible, pero aquel soldado estaba siendo víctima de una rabia incontrolable, pura, absoluta, ciega y mortal, de una ira más allá de la razón. El hecho era que después de haberle mordido Yuuichiro la yugular, se la volvió a morder hundiendo la mitad del rostro en la misma y con los dientes arrancaba pedazos de piel y de carne.

Las doctoras habían retrocedido horrorizadas mientras que el de cabello rojizo estaba salpicado de sangre y gritaba histéricamente; habían ingresado más soldados a la habitación y sumados al que se encontraba allí, trataron de quitar al político japonés de encima de su compañero pero no pudieron.

Entonces resolvieron hacer lo inevitable, ejecutar a Yuuichiro Kumada sabiendo que los tiros iban a atravesar al compañero de ellos porque fue imposible separarlos, ambos eran casi uno y estaban muy pegados; los soldados soviéticos tenían armas potentes y además su camarada estaba quedando en un estado tan lamentable, que consideraban mejor sacrificarlo por pura humanidad y piedad.

Los dos cadáveres fueron retirados mientras que los cuatro prisioneros restantes estaban pegados a una de las paredes, mirando fríamente a los científicos y a los militares.

Lo más horrible de la situación era que aquel miembro de los conejillos de indias que se alteró, no era el único que estaba molesto, los demás también lo estaban pero no habían llegado a tanto como para atacar… sin embargo no estaban enojados por haber sido prisioneros, por haber sido traicionados porque les habían prometido la libertad cuando en realidad los iban a dejar morir ahí mismo como ratas, nada de eso era el motivo de su enojo.

La razón de su irritación era el hecho de que habían abierto la puerta y estaban dejando que se escapara el gas, ellos querían estar solos, no querían que la puerta se abriera y tampoco que se interrumpiera el experimento, por alguna razón tenían miedo de dormirse.

De esta manera volvieron a cerrar la puerta y pasado un rato, hubo un dialogo entre uno de los pacientes, específicamente el Coronel Ralf Jones y la doctora Berjerite

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué hicieron eso? – preguntó la investigadora de cabello celeste claro

\- No corte el gas, queremos estar aquí – fue lo que dijo quien había sido elegido para hablar

\- Pero íbamos a dejar ir a uno de ustedes – replicó la mujer

\- No queremos ser liberados – respondió el Coronel Jones

Esto dejó sorprendida en gran manera a la doctora al igual que a sus colegas presentes allí también pero eso no implicaba que ellos fueran a detener el experimento, de hecho la junta militar que gobernaba la Unión Soviética no tuvo ningún problema en que los investigadores continuaran con el experimento a pesar de la muerte del soldado.

Así pasaron veinte días, los doctores habían intentado establecer dialogo con los pacientes pero estos ya no dijeron una sola palabra y además, en ese lapso de tiempo los soldados que habían entrado con los científicos, tampoco habían limpiado el cuarto así que las hojas seguían pegadas al vidrio y los doctores no podían ver lo que pasaba adentro.

Los suministros de agua seguían llegando pero ya de comida no, sin embargo sabían que los prisioneros continuaban con vida porque la respiración se escuchaba a través de los alto-parlantes.

\- ¿Están dormidos? Respondan, ¿Lo están? – preguntó el doctor Rubeus por el micrófono

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio, no contestaban nada.

\- No hay caso doctor, no contestan… - comentó Karmesite pensativa

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – indagó Petzite

\- Tendremos que entrar a ver – sugirió Kalaberite

Fue así que los investigadores se pusieron de acuerdo y se animaron a volver a abrir la puerta para ver qué había pasado y en qué condiciones estaban los pacientes.

Esta vez habían más soldados, mejor armados y estaban más a la defensiva, pero lo que no sabían era que iban a desear no haber abierto la puerta por segunda vez, porque esta vez sería peor que la anterior…

Los prisioneros no atacaron a nadie pero estaban acostados en el piso uno al lado del otro y se habían empezado a arrancar con los dientes, partes de los brazos ordenadamente, tiras de carne. Tenían los tendones de las manos y las muñecas al descubierto, se veían como cuerdas sangrientas y coloridas, parecía que estaban tratando de suicidarse con los dientes pero no era eso lo que realmente buscaban, lo que en verdad hacían era comer.

Uno de ellos se había carcomido el dedo índice hasta la mitad devorando uñas y carne, dejando el huesito al aire, otro paciente había conseguido quitarse sus propios párpados no solo para alimentarse de algo muy suave y tierno si no para evitar dormirse, otros se habían arrancado piel de las nalgas y también la piel suave de las axilas, otros habían masticado sus rodillas y se les podían ver los huesos de las mismas, llenas de sangre y con pus también porque se estaban infectando las heridas, se habían comido las uñas enteras y lo que permanecía era sólo la carne de los dedos, uno se había comido sus propios labios y de su boca solo se podían ver los dientes, pero lo más increíble de todo esto era que estaban despiertos mirando para todos lados, quien no tenía párpados movía los globos oculares hacia todas partes pero también estaba despierto.

Los pacientes vieron a los soldados desde donde estaban pero no hicieron nada por que tenían poca fuerza para confrontarlos; uno de los militares vomitó mientras que otro se puso a llorar y se fue y los científicos estaban consternados.

Por eso, los doctores ordenaron lo que fue un grave error: remover a los prisioneros de aquel cuarto, porque pensaban que a esta altura ya eran inofensivos.

Sin embargo, cuando intentaron arrastrar a Andrew Foreman por los tobillos, éste se sentó de cola en el suelo y se le echó encima al soldado para a continuación hundir ambos dedos pulgares hasta los nudillos en los ojos del militar y como consecuencia, éste perdió los dos ojos.

Sin perder tiempo, los otros soldados se le echaron encima y apenas lograron controlarlo, dispararle y matarlo… mientras que Darien, Ralf y Ryo seguían en el suelo, viendo a los soldados con una mirada tal, que parecía que decían "Ni se les ocurra sacarnos de acá porque vamos a atacar"

\- Déjennos aquí y cierren la puerta – musitó Darien a los azorados militares y científicos

Pero los soldados no querían cerrar la puerta porque el experimento ya se había acabado oficialmente y entonces llamaron a más.

Entonces los pacientes se pusieron de pie como si fueran despojos de carne, dispuestos a atacar. Así que los soldados los fusilaron, les dispararon sin piedad con más miedo y terror que sangre fría.

De ellos, el Comandante Shields estaba ya desangrándose en el suelo regurgitando sangre, limpiándose la boca con su lengua, con los ojos enrojecidos y respirando profundo pero no para intentar ganar aire, lo hacía para aspirar el gas que los mantenía despiertos; de hecho él moviéndose con los músculos y los huesos de la espalda, fue arrastrándose boca arriba hacia la abertura del tubo de donde salía el gas, para respirarlo. Había dejado un rastro de sangre desde donde estaba tirado con un disparo en el estómago, hasta la esquina en donde se encontraba.

El doctor Rubeus estaba anonadado y horrorizado más allá de las palabras, se acercó a Darien y le habló.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres? Mejor dicho ¿Qué diablos eres tú? –

Entonces, el Comandante movió sus ojos hacia el científico y lo vio de una manera divertida, estando ya a la puerta de la muerte le respondió:

\- Déjame refrescarte la memoria… soy la locura, soy aquello a lo que tú temes, soy aquello a lo que tú tienes horror, soy aquello que reside en tu cerebro en los estados más abisales del mismo, soy aquello que está impreso en tu mente, aquella forma de ser humano que jamás se ha ido y que sigue ahí en la capa más profunda de la psiquis, soy la locura encerrada en ustedes y que ruega por libertad en cada momento de sus vidas, soy la locura, soy… la… locura… -

El científico de ojos rojizos, sus colegas y también los militares presentes en la habitación hicieron silencio mientras el moribundo hablaba hasta que acabó balbuceando lo último, cuando finalmente cruzó el umbral de la muerte y aún después de eso, los labios del pobre hombre parecían seguir susurrando esas palabras, las cuales retumbaban en las mentes de los investigadores y los soldados.

Esas palabras parecían ser delirios de un moribundo pero cada uno se acordaría bien de las mismas en cada breve lapso temporal en el que la parte racional flaquea ante el peso de la realidad y la locura y la desesperación mandan.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia fuerte de verdad ¿no? ¿Cierta o falsa? Hay quienes dicen que es real mientras otros dicen que es falsa, pero lo que nadie puede negar es el hecho de que esta creepypasta muestra la miseria humana en su máxima expresión.
> 
> En mi opinión, creo que esta historia tiene cosas que fueron reales ya que barbaridades como esas se cometían en aquella época, quizás los efectos de la falta de sueño aquí narrados fueron exagerados para darle un aire más terrorífico.
> 
> Como la mayoría de las Creepypastas, esta es de autor desconocido. La tomé de Dross y de su serie "Dross cuenta tres historias de terror", él mismo dijo algo con lo que concuerdo "Las historias más terroríficas no siempre son con fantasmas o fenómenos paranormales".
> 
> Si este one-shot les gustó, agradecería mucho si me dejaran un review y si no les gustó también, siempre que sea con respeto y constructivamente.
> 
> Ya avisaré si adapto alguna otra Creepypasta o no, ahora me dedicaré a terminar SMvT: Rescate y después comenzaré con su secuela, El Origen.
> 
> Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima y les deseo que sigan bien


End file.
